


The Silver Skate Network

by ashes0909



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Ice Skating, Katsuki Yuuri Is a Victor Nikiforov Fan, M/M, Message Boards, Social Media, Summer of mutual pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909
Summary: Yuuri swiped open his phone, his muscle memory taking him to the screen that kept the familiar Ice Skate icon. One click, then another, and he was on the forum.Silver Skate





	The Silver Skate Network

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Littorella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littorella/gifts).



> This fic is for my lovely giftee at for the 18+ On Ice Fanwork Exchange! It was so much fun to write this for her. I hope you like it! <3
> 
> Check out the endnotes for the prompt.

Yuuri’s body ached. He’d been practicing on the ice for what felt like hours, and that was after Viktor had him run the 5 kilometers to the rink, then skate suicides until he was out of breath. While he was in front of Viktor, he did his best to stay determined, focused, get in shape and make him see that he was worth Viktor’s time.

But now, Yuuri’s bedroom door was closed behind him, separating him from the expectations of his coach. His bed greeted him with a soft huff as he plopped down on it and rolled over. He cradled his phone in his hand, ignoring a few emails from Phichit and the JSF. He’d reply soon, but first, he needed a quiet moment.

Yuuri swiped open his phone, his muscle memory taking him to the screen that kept the familiar Ice Skate icon. One click, then another, and he was on the forum.

**_Silver Skate_ **

[ **Silver-haired King-Programs** ]

[ **Silver-haired King-This_Season** ]

[ **Silver-haired King-General_Chat** ]

> _**TripleLooper** _
> 
> _I still think my favorite of his was this - https://youtube_2002VNGPS1_FS.mov_

Yuuri didn’t even need to click the link to picture it unfold. He and Yuuko had practiced it for weeks, half a decade ago, but it was still fresh. In his memory, Viktor’s long hair was tied high, the ponytail flying in the wind during his layback spin. At the end of the free skate, his face flush with victory, Viktor had pulled the ponytail loose and shook his silver locks free.

Yuuri was already logged in, so he typed a quick reply:

> _**KatsudonSkater** _
> 
> _If you’re talking about his spins, then I agree. Most people remember the very end more than anything else for this particular program._
> 
> **_GrandPrixGoldie_ **
> 
> _You mean when he runs his hands all over his body and ass? Yeah it's pretty much the best part of the program_
> 
> **_TripleLooper_ **
> 
> _So vulgar_

The conversation wasn’t unusual. Yuuri wasn’t the only one who found Viktor talented _and_ beautiful, but it felt different now, with the man living down the hall, to continue. Instead, he backed out of the page and clicked on a post about Viktor’s last season as a skater. It was heavily moderated to ensure that the conversation would stay about his programs and scores only.

The fourth judge from his first GPF placement was always a topic of deep consternation, and Yuuri joined the conversation with a passion. She was the reason Viktor didn’t break his world record, and the indignation was old but comfortingly familiar.

~~~

Yuri Plisetsky had come into town like a whirlwind, twisting up everything that Yuuri thought he’d known about Viktor and his reason for being in Japan. But Yuuri had won, and Viktor was going to stay.

The crowds from the Hot Springs on Ice competition were still filtering out of the Ice Castle. Yuuri sat in the locker room, catching his breath. He was supposed to be changing out of his costume for press, but instead he was gripping his phone tight in his hand. He’d beaten Yuri.

Yuuri hadn’t thought he’d had it in him, but then Viktor was there, whistling at him, hugging him-- believing in him _for_ Yuuri-- and he’d succeeded. Yuuri didn’t know what to do with any of that information, so he turned to what he did know. On autopilot, Yuuri went through social media, then he turned to his favorite figure skating forum.

He almost dropped the phone.

He’d never stopped to think that a small town competition nestled in a nondescript corner of the countryside would be front page news. Except there it was, his name on the top link. A thumbnail photo of him and Viktor on the podium, a microphone in his hand, and Viktor pulling him close with a firm squeeze on his arm. The spot still seared, and he ignored his own name and clicked on Viktor’s out of habit.

But his name was all over that page as well.

Yuuri groaned. Viktor Nikiforov was at a competition. No matter where it was located, the figure skating community would care. But it would blow over, and then he’d be able to return to his online routine.  

~~~

“Yuuri!” Another knock on his bedroom door, louder than the one that first woke him up. “Yuuri wake up! I want to go sightseeing!”

Yuuri groaned, still sore from practice the day before, but it had mostly faded to a dull ache, the type that spoke of a successful workout and a productive day. He didn’t want to move, especially on his rest day. “Didn’t we go sightseeing already?”

“Yuuuuuuri! Hasetsu has more to see than the Ninja Castle and the beach.”

“If you know so much about the town,” Yuuri mumbled into his pillow, “then why do we have to go visit it?”

“Oh.” A moment's pause. “Well, if you don’t want to then…”

That tone--he thought briefly of the forum and wondered if anyone from there would ever imagine it possible that Viktor could sound so dejected, and what any of them would do to the person who caused it, himself included. “Fine. You’re right, Hasetsu has more. We can go to the craft market.”

“There’s a craft market?” Viktor already sounded excited again, his former sorrow completely evaporated. As Yuuri dressed, Viktor asked about the market and what sort of things they’d find there. Yuuri explained that it had been around for a few centuries - in one form or another - and was the only place in town to find fabric for Minako’s ballet costumes.

On their walk there, Viktor was practically bouncing, asking Yuuri if he thought they’d have any scarfs or silks. His enthusiasm was contagious.

“What about something for your free skate costume this season?”

Yuuri snorted. “The choreography isn’t even complete.”

Viktor beamed anyway, knocking their shoulders together as they walked. “We’ll see.”

From a block away, the colors of the fabrics came into view and Viktor clapped his hands and bounced on the balls of feet. “We’re almost there! _Yuuuri._ Do you see?”

Yuuri chuckled under his breath, shaking his head. How was this the same man who fiercely faced down the ice at countless international arenas without a flicker of fear? Confidence oozed from Viktor during competitions, but right now he was an over exuberant goof, more excited than Makkachin going for a walk to the park. Viktor leaned close to him as they waited to cross the street, and--if it wasn’t a completely impossible idea--he thought about how it almost felt like Viktor was going to slip their palms together, after they brushed the backs of their hands more than once. But then the light changed and they were walking forward.

The open air market had endless rows of fabric and clothing. Stone jewelry captured Viktor’s attention right away and drew them to the table another row over. Next to the jewelry, there was a table full of mesh with beading and gemstones sewed throughout it so that it looked almost like a universe. Yuuri lifted it, held it to the light. It looked gorgeous, and as he lowered it back down, his eye caught a dark purple fabric.

Viktor must have noticed because he leaned over, nearly pressing his entire body against Yuuri in the process, and brought the fabric over. A breath caught in Yuuri’s throat as he slipped the fabric under the beading and gemstone overlay; Yuuri could see it, spinning on the ice and sparkling under the arena lights. He glanced up at Viktor, wondering if he was thinking the same. Was it even a good idea? Maybe it was silly, maybe it was just another dumb costume idea from another dime-a-dozen figure skater.

A knock against his shoulder and Viktor was murmuring his name dangerously close to his ear, startling him out of his thoughts with an exuberant smile. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking? _Yuuuuri!_ Your free skate, yes?”

“Yes.” Yuuri nodded. “I… I think the color will compliment the choreography.” He had to bite his lip to keep his grin from growing too wide and obvious, almost too stunned that he was allowed to see Viktor like this, to brainstorm with Viktor like this.

“I agree! This is wonderful, I was worried you would...What is the word?” He snapped his fingers. “Fret. I was worried you would fret about it.”

“Viktor!” he groaned, and Viktor smiled back in what looked to be amusement, before he got distracted by crochet-puppies across the aisle. Yuuri followed him along to the puppies, then to scarves, and then to dozens of other tables before they called it an afternoon, hands full of shopping bags of trinkets, and the fabric for Yuuri’s free skate costume.

Later that night, after they’d given his parents and Mari the animal figurines they’d found and had dinner, Yuuri retired for the evening. He blamed the early hour on wanting to rest for the ice tomorrow, but really he needed time to himself.

The fact that time to himself somehow ended up with him on **_Silver Skate_ **, he refused to dwell on.

**_Silver Skate_ **

[ **Silver-haired King-General_Chat** ]

Viktor Sighting:

> 11:00 - Hatseau Street: [katsukiandviktorcrosswalk.jpeg] - Photo of Viktor and Katsuki standing close to each other, waiting for the streetlight to change.
> 
> 11:20 - Hatseau Market: [viktorexcited.jpeg; viktorexcited2.jpeg]; [katsukioverit.jpeg] - Photo of Viktor holding up a scarf; Photo of Viktor trying it on; Photo of Viktor putting the scarf over Katsuki’s head, catching Katsuki mid eye roll.
> 
> 11:35 - Hatseau Market: [katsukiandviktor.jpeg] - Photo of Viktor and Katsuki standing near each other, leaning over violet fabric, heads so close their hair brushed together.
> 
> 12:05 - Food Stand: [katsukiandviktor_Takoyaki.jpeg] - Video of Viktor and Katsuki sharing each other’s fried snack.

Yuuri didn’t know what to do at first, he thought for a second he was seeing things, or that this was a prank, that Yuuko had been following them and wanting to tease him--but, no. This was some random username, some skating fan who saw Viktor and took a picture.

Any other year, and it might have been Yuuri taking those photos, sharing them on the internet.

There were comments.

Yuuri’s stomach dropped, his hand clenched before falling loose by his side, his phone hitting the pillow. Maybe if he turned off his screen, he could forget about it. But it was a thought now, looping over and over, and he wanted to know what they were saying, even though he knew it couldn’t be anything good. Probably people wondering why they were together. Most people probably had no idea who he even was. If they did know, if they figured it out that Viktor was his coach, then they’d blame him for taking Viktor away from competition.

He wanted to read the comments, but his gut churned at the idea; he felt sick. Instead he rolled on his side and wrapped his arms around his knees and stared out his bedroom window.

~~~

Competition season was rapidly approaching and that meant that they were honing Yuuri’s physique and stamina. Which meant even more cardio and cross-training. Yuuri was jogging again, this time with Viktor, who annoyingly managed to keep his Olympic figure even though he consumed his mother’s katsudon nearly everyday.

A flush broke through Viktor’s pale face, and he grinned and jogged in place, beginning his cooldown next to Yuuri.

Yuuri bent in half, hands braced on his knees as he caught his breath. When he looked up, Viktor had his shirt lifted, wiping his forehead with the hem. A trail of sweat rolled over the ridges of his abs, and Yuuri knew he should probably look away, but he couldn’t stop following the bead of moisture until the fabric fell back over Viktor’s stomach.

“Yuuri!” Viktor’s voice carried his delight. “Something catch your eye?”

Yuuri’s cheeks went red. “No!” he replied, turning away from Viktor, overlooking the ocean. “I was taking a breath before stretching.”

He lifted his leg to stretch out long over the railing, not even reaching for his toes yet when Viktor was grabbing at his ankle. “Let me help!”

His grip was firm, and Yuuri could only sputter in reply, which Viktor decided to take as a yes. Yuuri’s leg was lifted from the railing and raised high, pulling satisfyingly on his hamstring. Yuuri tried to take a breath and focus on something other than how it felt to have Viktor pressed up against the underside of his leg.

“Next leg,” Viktor announced, after a moment, and Yuuri had to count the seconds to keep all his blood from running south until they finished their cool down and began practice.

It was only a couple hours later when it happened. They’d run through his step sequences a few times and Yuuri was taking a break by the boards. It was still autopilot to go straight to his favorite skating forum, though now he’d learned to brace himself for what he might see.

He didn’t expect this.

**_Silver Skate_ **

[ **Silver-haired King-General_Chat** ]

Viktor Gets Even Closer to Katsuki

[HeCanHelpMeStretchAnyDay.jpeg]

> **_TripleLooper_ **
> 
> _What iS HAPPENING?!_
> 
> **_GrandPrixGoldie_ **
> 
> _I don’t think my coach ever stretched me out like that_
> 
> **_QuadBooty_ **
> 
> _Well, do you look like Katsuki?_
> 
> **_TripleLooper_ **
> 
> _Does your coach look like Viktor? Would you even want that?_
> 
> **_JJGirl02_ **
> 
> _How is this on topic?_
> 
> **_GrandPrixGoldie_ **
> 
> _This is Viktor’s page, this convo is about Viktor_
> 
> **_JJGirl02_ **
> 
> _They’re obviously just training_
> 
> **_QuadBooty_ **
> 
> _Suuuuuuuuuure_

The sounds of skates, and then Viktor appeared beside him. Yuuri tried to turn his phone away, but he couldn’t manage it in time. “Is that a photo of us?” His phone was somehow, suddenly, in Viktor’s hand. Luckily the screen just showed the photo and not an entire message board devoted to one silver-haired skater.

His coach had never been one for personal space, but this was rising his indignation. “Viktor! My phone.”

“Ooo! This is from this afternoon! They got us stretching. Your legs look good in this. Great extension. Nice--” Viktor smirked and winked-- “running pants.”

“My running--? Viktor, aren’t you upset your fans are taking photos of us?”

Viktor tilted his head to the side. “Why would that upset me?”

Yuuri didn’t know which answer to provide first--that Viktor should be hanging out with skaters in a much higher caliber than Yuuri, that the photo should be focusing on Viktor not Yuuri, or that they were even following him at all. Viktor didn’t let him answer anyway; instead, he  handed Yuuri his phone back and, without even giving him time to look back down at the screen, Viktor pushed off from the boards and skated a backwards entry into a familiar jump. The quad flip took Yuuri's breath away every time. To see Viktor skate before him, so easily, was almost routine now, and it was enough to push away his anxiety about the forum. All that existed was Viktor on the ice.

~~~

“We leave for my regional competition tomorrow,” Yuuri stressed. “Shouldn't we go home and relax?”

Viktor lifted his finger to his lower lip, pressing in the plump skin as he thought. Yuuri had to repress the urge to lick his own lip and mirror the movement. “We should keep you loose, warmed up but not worn out.” Viktor snapped his fingers. He pulled out his phone without explaining a thing to Yuuri. “This way!”

Yuuri’s hand was in Viktor's and he was being pulled down the street in the direction of the beach. Two more turns and Yuuri knew where Viktor was taking him. “The outdoor rink?”

Viktor looked over his shoulder, still pulling Yuuri along, but now he was pouting. “Yuuuri! You ruined the surprise.” Viktor dropped Yuuri’s hand, leaving his palm cold and empty. Yuuri clenched his fist and put it into his pocket.

“Sorry, since when is us skating a surprise?”

Viktor was beaming again, threw his arm over Yuuri’s shoulder and pulled him in close. “Since we’re doing it outside!”

The rink came into view, a half a dozen skaters doing laps under the bright blue sky. “We won’t be able to train with everyone else on the ice,” Yuuri pointed out.

“Good thing we aren’t training.” Viktor smiled at him, wide and excited. “We’re having fun!”

On the ice, they did lazy laps side by side, not really drawing attention to themselves. At least, for the first few minutes. Soon, Viktor broke away, unable to resist the open lane of ice, and he glided into a world class layback spin. When he broke out into a Ina Bauer, a couple in front of Yuuri stopped skating and began applauding.

Yuuri shook his head when Viktor finished his choreography, coming to a stop right in front of Yuuri, looking winded and beautiful. “Show off,” Yuuri said through a smile.

Viktor’s pout returned, but his eyes were dancing in amusement. “Your turn.”

Yuuri’s gaze flew to the couple that had been clapping. They’d returned to skating, but he could imagine their attention fixed on him.

The wind picked up, making Viktor’s bangs flutter against his forehead. “Come on, Yuuri. Show me something dazzling.”

Yuuri let out a breath. There was no way Viktor would drop an idea like this once it formed in his mind, and a part of him wanted to show off, wanted Viktor’s eye on him for more than their training sessions. He picked up speed and threw his leg up into a camel spin, turned it into a donut on a whim. When he broke out of it, he could see the couple had their phones out, cameras on him. He didn’t want to stop, didn’t want to focus on them, so instead he twizzled towards Viktor.

Who also had his camera out.

He came to a stop next to Viktor, the other man ignoring him in favor of his social media. “Are you…?”

Viktor smiled at his phone. “I’m posting this everywhere!”

“Viktor!” he groaned, pushing off the ice and skating away.

He heard Viktor calling his name behind him, could imagine his beautiful mouth formed into a pout, but he ignored him and did a lap to clear his mind. There’d been a lot about him connected to Viktor on social media, and Viktor posting him on his own would only fuel the fire.

Yuuri knew he was right, and for the first time, he actively dreaded going on his figure skating forum. But still he clicked it open, because not knowing was worse.

**_Silver Skate_ **

[ **Silver-haired King-General_Chat** ]

I SHIP IT

[KatsukNikiforovSkatingGIVEMELIFE.mov]

> **_Hydroblades &DeathSpirals_ **
> 
> _I can’t help it. Call me trash_
> 
> **_GrandPrixGoldie_ **
> 
> _You’re trash. Did you actually save that from his twitter and give it that filename?_
> 
> **_QuadBooty_ **
> 
> _I cant hear yoooou over this adorableness. +1 for shipping_

Yuuri didn’t need to look up shipping. He knew full well what it meant. Yet still, the words made no sense. How could anyone, anywhere think that Viktor and _Yuuri_ made a good match?

He kept scrolling, waiting for that sentiment to be shared in the comments, but it never came.

Yuuri closed out of the forum.

~~~

The Cup of China came and went, and Viktor had kissed him.

Yuuri was still in his costume, the one they’d put together from fabric and beading found in Hatseau’s craft market. Viktor vibrated next to him, pulling Yuuri close to him, and Yuuri wondered if Viktor wanted to repeat their kiss as much as he did.

“Yuuri!” Viktor practically bounced into his field of vision. “A photo!” He moved even closer to Yuuri, but instead of turning towards the camera, he kept their gazes locked, heads so close they could almost slot together, and that’s when Viktor took the photo. Before looking at the picture, Viktor moved forward, and brushed their lips together, pulling back just as quickly, looking almost bashful. Then he turned to the photo--and wow, even Yuuri could admit that they looked good. Yuuri’s silver medal was just out of the frame, and it was a testament to how focused on Viktor Yuuri was, that he hadn’t realized his medal had been in his coach’s hand. “I’m going to post it!” Viktor knocked him from his thoughts.

“On Twitter?”

“Definitely Twitter, but I was thinking **_Silver Skate_ **too.”

“You go on **_Silver Skate_ **?!”

“Of course! They have the most interesting commentary. Do you--?”

Yuuri couldn’t even hear the rest of the sentence since his blood was rushing through his ears to make his face beet red. He did _not_ want Viktor knowing that he spent more than a little bit of his free time on forums devoted to him--which apparently Viktor was on too. “I think I hear the press calling!” Yuuri tugged Viktor’s hand towards the exit. “Let’s never talk about this again.”

“Yuuuuuri!” Viktor pulled his hand so that Yuuri was forced to turn to face him, and he was surprised to find Viktor wasn’t pouting but instead looking at Yuuri, contemplating. “Why don’t you have the photo?” he said, voice light again. “Then you can post it if you want, but either way, now we both have it.”

Yuuri felt his phone vibrate in his hand and shifted his focus to the photo just long enough to see the emotion floating in Viktor’s sapphire eyes, his clear want. For Yuuri.

Viktor pushed the doors open, and flashes from a dozen cameras exploded. Their hands were still interlocked, and Yuuri knew without a doubt that these photos would be all over **_Silver Skate_** before they even left the arena for the evening. His cheeks were flushed and Viktor looked absolutely delighted as Yuuri stepped up to the microphone, dropping Viktor’s hand to answer their questions.

He didn’t get far before Viktor stepped in--interrupting Yuuri’s deflection onto Phichit's gold medal--to brag about Yuuri’s quad flip and his belief in Yuuri’s ability to take gold at Rostelecom. Viktor spoke about his skill with such certainty. He thought about the photo, how Viktor had looked at him with something close to desire...or maybe even desire itself. The forum--he flushed at the thought of the shippers. And of Viktor, who wanted to post a photo but didn’t, because of Yuuri.

It was easy to swipe open his phone without distracting the press. Even easier to pull up the message board and login to his account.

Another flick of his thumb and the photo was posted without even a caption. Happiness bubbled in his chest when he thought about Viktor leaving the microphones to find the photo already posted, how large his heart-shaped smile would be then.

Viktor met his gaze, and Yuuri stepped forward, squeezing Viktor’s hand as his coach turned to pose for the photos. After a moment, Yuuri joined in too, his grin curling with the satisfaction that none of them would cause more of a stir than the one Yuuri had just posted.

**Author's Note:**

> Wishes: Victuuri, Summer of Mutual Pining, Goofy Domestic, Skating Together, Yuuri Coming to Terms with Vitya's Cult of Celebrity
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
